Mustang
by Mlle Anonymous
Summary: Un énorme son strident émana de ma clé pendant que je dessinais un long trait sur tout le côté de sa Range Rover. Lorsque j'eus fini mon œuvre, je levais la tête et la vermine qui a bousillé ma voiture s'était retourné et resta choquée. -C'est qu'une éraflure. T'inquiète pas, Papa pourra te la réparer déclarais-je assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à toutes et à tous c'est avec un grand plaisir que ma sœur et moi-même postons cette Fiction Twilight d'Edward et Bella sur Fanfiction.

Nous espérons fortement que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **-Bella !**

 **-Viens ici espèce de sale morveux !** Hurla Alice je pouvais entendre ses pas lourds descendre très vite l'escalier en furie.

 **-Au secours !** Cria Jimmy, il se précipita dans la cuisine puis se cacha derrière moi alors que j'étais assise sur la chaise haute devant l'îlot central de la cuisine en train de déjeuner.

 **-Jimmy ramène ton cul tout de suite !** Cria Alice. Elle le chercha dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

Je me penchais vers Jimmy qui était toujours caché derrière moi, je l'observais en fronçant les sourcils : derrière son petit sourire je pouvais parfaitement devinée que comme à son habitude il avait encore essayé une de ces conneries sur sa sœur aînée.

 **-Protège-moi Bella** chuchote-t-il en jetant quelques coups d'œil vers l'entré de la cuisine américaine. Je lui esquissais un sourire complice en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?** Murmurais-je.

 **-Rien** mentit celui-ci avec un petit sourire machiavélique en coin, cet enfant me fera toujours aussi rire avec ses essais de nouvelles expériences sur sa sœur.

 **-Où est-ce qu'il se cache ?** M'interrogea Alice en entrant subitement dans la cuisine avec la tête complètement enfarinée. Je faillis recracher tout le contenu de mon verre. « **Bella ?** » S'enquît cette dernière sachant que je balancerai ce gamin juste pour voir quelle vengeance elle lui préparera ensuite. C'était mon petit spectacle de la journée.

Je haussais des épaules avant de montrer discrètement du doigt le petit monstre cacher derrière moi. Alice hocha positivement la tête, elle contourna l'îlot central puis attrapa Jimmy pour le poser sur son épaule.

 **-Non ! Lâche-moi, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi, Bella dit-lui** Hurla ce dernier en se tortillant frénétiquement pour échapper à l'emprise de sa sœur.

 **-Bonne chance !** Dis-je sans vraiment me soucier finalement de sa peine.

 **-Tu vas mourir !** Déclara Alice. Quand au même moment Esmée, leur mère fit son entrée dans la cuisine. **«Bonjour maman ».**

 **-Bonjour** chantonna presque leur mère avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle remarqua très vite les cheveux enfarinés de sa fille. **«J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau style de coiffure Alice, c'est très festif ! »** Commenta celle-ci en me faisant un clin d'œil, je lui souris pendant que Jimmy explosa de rire toujours sur l'épaule d'Alice.

Esmée est une personne très joyeuse, une mère aimante, toujours calme, jamais je ne l'ai vu hurler. Elle arborait au quotidien un style des années 70 's, elle portait toujours des chemises avec des imprimées floraux énormément colorée et des colliers de couleurs vifs et imposant. Son sujet favori est en rapport avec son look, c'est-à-dire : Woodstock, pour elle s'était la belle époque même si elle ne l'a pas réellement vécu elle pouvait en parler pendant des heures.

 **-Prépare tes dernières prières !** Avertit Alice à son frère d'une voix diabolique.

Alice est peut-être la seule et unique réel amie de sexe féminin que j'avais dans ma vie, nous avons toute les deux le même âge et possédons un tempérament différents mais quelque peu similaire c'est pour cela que l'on s'entendait si bien.

 **-Maman aide-moi !** Héla Jimmy. Cette tête brûlée brune aux yeux clair c'est son seul et unique petit frère de huit ans, toujours présent pour faire une connerie qu'il voit sur Internet et la tester tout de suite après sur sa sœur.

 **-Désoler mon chéri mais je suis occupé et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris !** Déclara sa mère.

 **-Assumer les conséquences de ses actes** hurle celui-ci entre deux cris de douleur alors que sa sœur l'avait déjà sortie de la cuisine pour commencer sa séance de torture.

 **-C'est bien mon chéri !** Félicita cette dernière puis elle continua d'hurler pour s'adresser à sa fille. **«Alice rends-moi ton frère entier, il a son entraînement de basket-ball ce soir !»** Avertit Esmée.

Une fois sa conversation à distance avec ses enfants terminé, Esmée se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. **«Un jus d'herbes ?»** Me propose-t-elle. Je fis une grimace de dégoût puis lui montre mon verre déjà bien rempli.

Les parents d'Alice sont des personnes formidables qui laissent leurs enfants apprendre de leurs propres erreurs et ne cherchent absolument pas à les étouffer. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez eux, cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que je vivais chez eux et ils ne m'ont jamais traitait d'une manière différente, ils me traitaient de façon égale par-rapport à leurs enfants.

 **-Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis comment c'est passer ce stage de rattrapage ?** Continua Esmée en tenant son jus d'herbe de sa main comblé de différentes bagues fantaisies.

Esmée me poser cette question car j'avais passé un stage de rattrapage afin d'essayer de me remettre à niveau par rapport au lycée. Je n'ai malheureusement pas put passer mes examens et depuis peu j'essayais de réussir à obtenir ce foutu diplôme.

 **-Oh, c'était un stage assez intéressant** dis-je automatiquement en hochant la tête espérant être convaincante. Elle me fixa longuement la main posée sur son menton accoudé sur le plan de travail, elle arqua un sourcil. **«Ok, je dois avouer que c'était long, emmerdant vu que c'était pendant les vacances et pour couronner le tout c'était vraiment loin ».** Avouais-je en soupirant.

 **-Je comprends ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les prochaines vacances, tu les passeras avec nous et tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ce fichu diplôme car tu l'auras eu haut la main !** S'extasia-t-elle avec un grand sourire en levant les mains en l'air.

Espérons-le ! Je regardais la pendule cloué au mur de la cuisine tout en soufflant d'exaspération. Jimmy arriva au même moment la tête, les mains et la bouche entourés de rubans adhésifs. Esmée le regarda un instant puis le porta pour le déposer sur le plan de travail.

 **-Ne bouge pas, j'appelle tout de suite ton père** souffle-t-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine sans même posée de questions. Jimmy me regarda avec des yeux suppliant en essayant de parler vainement car elle lui avait scotchée la bouche.

 **-Tu l'as cherché, morveux !** Dis-je en riant. Au même moment Carlisle son père fit son apparition suivit de près par Esmée.

 **-Attention Fiston ça va faire mal, on va essayer d'y aller doucement** le prévint-il calmement, cette situation était quotidienne pour eux et je pense même que les chamailleries de leurs enfants les amusaient.

Pendant qu'ils étaient tous concentré sur Jimmy, j'en profiter pour enfiler ma veste en cuir fétiche et glisser discrètement l'enveloppe de billets sur le plan de travail avant de docilement m'éclipser.

Cette enveloppe contenait la somme que je donnais tous les mois pour contribuer au loyer des Williams. Je vivais chez eux depuis un certain moment maintenant et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent obligé de m'héberger, je ne veux absolument rien leurs devoir.

Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée j'entendis Esmée m'appeler, elle avait sûrement trouvé l'enveloppe.

 **-Bella !** M'appela Esmée, je me retourne puis la vis avec l'enveloppe dans la main. Elle détestait lorsque je faisais cela.

Je ferme prestement la porte derrière moi puis enfiler mes écouteurs avant de grimper sur mon skate.

* * *

Merde ! Merde ! Je viens juste de percuter quelqu'un avec mon skate. Je pensais que je pouvais gérer le fait d'être sur mon portable et me dirigée en même temps, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai affreusement mal au bras mais je passais outre la douleur comme d'habitude.

 **-Aïe ! Putain Bella ça fait mal** râla Emmett en se massant le bras.

 **-Et merde !** Lâchais-je lorsque je vis mon portable effondrer sur le sol. Je ramasse mon skate ainsi que mon téléphone et découvrit l'écran complètement fissuré ainsi que les bords cassés. Je lève ma tête vers Emmett. **«T'es fière de toi, tu as cassé mon portable! »** L'accusais-je pour l'énerver en lui montrant le désastre.

 _Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée !_

 **-T'es sérieuse ? Tu viens de faire tomber ma cigarette et de me bousiller le bras** dit-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Pendant que Jasper est mort de rire, je cache mon sourire en voyant l'air dégoûter d'Emmett.

Nous étions devant le restaurant _"Carmen's"_ où nous travaillons tous les trois en tant que serveurs, c'est l'heure de la pause. Le _Carmen's_ est un petit restaurant sans thème particulier avec une décoration assez sobre dans des couleurs assez rétro. C'est un restaurant où l'on peut très bien prendre un brunch ou invité quelqu'un pour un dîner romantique, c'est un restaurant assez polyvalent.

 **-Bella et sa maladresse légendaire** commenta Jasper entre deux rires.

 **-Arrête !** L'avertis-je en étouffant un rire.

 **-Vous êtes deux vrais gamins !** Déclara Emmett vexé que l'on se moque de lui avec son air complètement blasé, sa tête me ferait presque oublier mon portable pratiquement broyé.

J'allais donc passer l'entrée du restaurent afin d'aller me changer pour travailler mais Emmett pris mon bras et me ramena auprès de lui.

 **-Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça ?** M'interroge-t-il avec un sourire en coin toujours la main sur mon bras, j'insiste mon regard sur sa main posée sur mon bras puis enfin sur lui. Il lâcha finalement son emprise.

 **-Je vais travailler** déclarais-je en haussant les épaules avec un faux sourire.

 **-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en retard ?** Me sermonna celui-ci l'air sérieux, je fût sidérer par son changement d'attitude car il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes il plaisantait. Il se moque de moi, j'arrivais assez souvent en retard alors pourquoi poser la question si c'était si évident. Je le regarde avec un grand sourire puis je tourne ma tête vers Jasper qui faisait l'idiot derrière le dos d'Emmett.

 **-Est-ce que Carmen est arrivée ?** L'interrogeais-je en lui répondant par une autre question. Carmen est la patronne du restaurant, même si elle m'apprécie beaucoup elle appréciera moins le fait que je vienne toujours en retard.

 **-Non, mais ...**

 **-Du coup je ne suis pas en retard** coupais-je en entrant dans le restaurant sans le laisser finir.

 **-Tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu continues comme ça** déclara Emmett, je me tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire.

 **-Qui lui dira ? Toi ?** Dis-je. Je savais parfaitement qu'Emmett ne me dénoncera pas, cela fait un moment que je viens en retard au boulot, mais qui le remarque.

Je me dirige enfin à l'arrière du restaurant, dans le vestiaire pour me changer, lorsque je revins en salle Carmen est présente. J'ai eu de la chance !

Même si je hais ce travail, j'en ai réellement besoin. Attachées ses cheveux, mettre un tablier, porter des vêtements noirs -même si cette couleur ne me déplaît pas-. Etre toujours souriante, accueillante. Barbant ! Malheureusement je suis obliger d'être serveuse étant donné que je n'ai pas de diplômes, j'ai arrêté mes études à 17 ans ce que je regrette affreusement. Aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans et heureusement ce travail ne demande pas de grande capacité.

Une fois mes long cheveux brun attachés de façons approximatif, je commence à m'occuper de la clientèle.

* * *

Enfin j'ai fini ma journée, je suis complètement épuisée, actuellement je ne pense qu'à une chose retrouver mon lit ce soir. Je sortis par l'arrière du restaurant muni de mon skate et mon sac noir sur mon dos. Je vis Jasper, Emmett et Mike un autre membre de l'équipe de serveurs en train de discuter, ils ne semblent ne pas m'avoir vu.

- **Allez venez les mecs ça va être super !** Sollicita Mike en secouant un peu le bras de Jasper, je vis dans le regard de mon meilleur ami que Mike commencer à l'agacer.

 **-Non** rétorqua gentiment Jazz en détachant son bras de l'emprise de Mike. Celui-ci soupira sachant parfaitement que Jasper ne changera pas d'avis, alors il posa ensuite son intention sur Emmett.

 **-Emmett ? Dis-moi que tu viens ?** L'interrogea-t-il avec un grand sourire. **«Tu vas voir on va s'éclater !»**

-Non je ne crois pas contredit Emmett en faisant un signe négatif de la tête les mains dans son blouson en cuir.

Je continue de les observer en train de discuter, curieuse de leurs conversations puis par inadvertance la porte claqua fortement derrière moi ce qui attira leurs attentions.

 **-Ah Bella !** S'exclama Mike avec un énorme sourire plaquer sur son visage d'ange alors que Mike est un vrai Démon. Quel hypocrite ! Je le vois venir à dix kilomètres. **«Ça te dit de venir à une fête ? Avec moi ? »** Propose le jeune blond au yeux bleues en haussant ses sourcils d'un air aguicheur.

 **-J'allais te dire oui, jusqu'à ce que tu t'inclus dans la phrase** avouais-je avec un léger sourire moqueur. Emmett et Jasper se moquèrent de Mike.

 **-Allez bébé, je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'aller à cette fête avec moi** déclara ce dernier en posant son bras autour de mon cou. J'inspire profondément afin de me calmer mentalement, j'allai retirer son bras mais Jasper me devança. Il poussa gentiment Mike à une distance convenable.

 **-Pourquoi tu veux que l'on vienne à cette fête ?** Questionna Emmett en fronçant des sourcils. Cette question est tout à fait justifier car aucun de nous n'a une réelle affection pour Mike.

 **-Tu n'as pas d'ami ?** Nargua Jasper en se mettant à mes côtés comme pour me protéger de Mike.

 **-C'est bon, j'ai compris je vais trouver d'autres personnes pour m'accompagner** lança Mike avant de ce diriger vers sa voiture.

 **-Des personnes qui apprécieront ta compagnie, cela sera difficile à trouver** plaisanta Jasper en le criant bien fort pour qu'il l'entende, Mike insulta Jasper d'un doigt d'honneur avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et de quitter les lieux.

Je regarde Emmett et Jasper en haussant les sourcils. Quel imbécile ! Mike est le pire des cons à mes yeux et il a le culot de nous proposer de l'accompagner à une fête.

 **-Je te raccompagne ?** Questionna Jasper alors que je m'apprêtai à grimper sur mon skate. J'hésite un moment avant d'accepter sa proposition mais la paresse de faire la route en skate jusque chez les Williams m'avait gagné, j'accepte alors sa demande pour rentrée en voiture.

* * *

Mon téléphone vibra encore une fois sur ma table de chevet, c'est la seule chose qui éclair la pièce. Je le laisse sonner pour la troisième fois au moins beaucoup trop paresseuse à ce moment précis pour décrocher.

Il est tard, je dormais. Pas profondément mais j'essayais de trouver le sommeil. Mon téléphone vibra encore pour l'énième fois. Je grogne d'agacement tel un lion contre mon oreiller. Mais bordel, on ne pouvait pas être tranquille !

Je pris ce foutue portable puis vit sur l'écran qui était ce trouble-fête qui venait interrompre mon sommeil. La lumière de l'écran m'aveugla pratiquement. Je décroche d'une voix pâteuse encore endormie en me malaxant les yeux.

 **-Allô ?** Décrochais-je en laissant mon portable sur ma joue sans le tenir alors que je dors sur mon ventre, les bras le long du corps.

 **-Allô, Bella ! Bella !** Cria la personne au bout du fil apparemment joyeuse de m'avoir au téléphone, je fronce des sourcils car le niveau sonore de sa voix est beaucoup trop fort.

 **-Alice ! Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu à une heure pareille ?** Je ne passais pas par quatre chemins. Il est presque deux heures du matin et je suis morte de fatigue.

 **-Tu sais que je t'aime !** Déclara celle-ci en pleine crise d'euphorie probablement saoule. **«Tu es la personne la plus... »**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** L'interrompais-je en soupirant.

 **-Je suis à une soirée et.** Elle s'arrêta et s'esclaffa. **«Tu vas rire mais la personne qui devait me ramener est comme qui dirait parti sans moi »**. Expliqua cette dernière en feignant un faux rire.

 **-Et tu peux me dire à quel moment suis-je sensée éclatée de rire ?** Demandai-je d'une voix monotone, complètement épuisée avec toujours les yeux fermer.

 **-Peux-tu s'il-te-plaît venir me chercher ?** Demanda celle-ci plus sérieusement. Avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase j'avais déjà enfilé un jean et un Tee-Shirt blanc. **«S'il te plaît »** Répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois de suite.

 **-J'arrive !** Grognais-je alors que je suis en bas des escaliers, je commence à enfilé mes chaussures. J'entendis un cri de joie à l'autre bout du combiné, j'éloigne le portable de mon oreille en grimaçant. **«Tu me revaudras ça !»** Je ne suis pas spécialement d'humeur à aller la chercher mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Alice.

 **-Super ! Je t'envoie l'adresse, Merci !** M'indiqua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

J'inspire profondément, je ne suis pas totalement éveillée. Je pense même pouvoir dormir sur place. Je ferme fortement mes yeux et secoue ma tête afin d'essayer de me remettre d'aplomb.

 **-Bella ?** Entendis-je quelqu'un murmurer en haut des escaliers, je lève mon regard vers le haut des escaliers. C'est Esmée qui attacher sa robe de chambre autour de sa taille. **«Tu fais le mur ?»** Questionna celle-ci avec un léger sourire complice.

 **-Je... Alice a besoin d'un chauffeur pour rentrer, la personne qui devait la ramener la planter** répondis-je en enfilant ma veste en cuir. J'étais bien trop épuisée pour trouver un mensonge plausible.

De toutes façons la mère de Alice est quelqu'un de très ouvert et compréhensif.

 **-D'accord** rétorquât-elle sans poser plus de questions. « **Bella?** » J'ouvre la porte et dirige mon regard sur elle. « **Fait quand même attention sur la route** » déclara celle-ci avant de retourner se coucher.

 **-Ouais, bonne nuit** chuchotais-je avant de sortir de la maison.

Je descendis les marches du perron muni de mes clés. L'air frais me réveilla directement et stimula mes muscles encore endormis. Je me dirige vers mon petit bijou garée devant l'allée de la maison.

Ma Ford Mustang Fastbacks noir, ma merveille. Certes elle n'est clairement pas d'aujourd'hui et son aspect esthétique pouvait le prouver. Sa peinture noire n'est pas très fraîche, l'intérieur cuire est légèrement déchiré à certains endroits et quelques impacts se trouve sur le pare-brise ainsi que sur les vitres.

Question mécanique elle m'a beaucoup fait faux bond mais aujourd'hui on peut dire qu'elle se porte bien vu les arrangements que je lui ait procurés.

Cette voiture est mon petit bébé, la seule chose qu'il a pût me léguer et je suis fière de la conduire aujourd'hui.

J'entre dans ma voiture, je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur l'adresse que m'a envoyée Alice avant d'actionner le moteur, j'adore entendre la vibration du moteur, c'est le pied. Je pris donc la route vers l'adresse indiqué : Forks est une ville assez moyenne avec des quartiers qui se ressemblent à chaque coin de rue comme chaque ville américaine.

Heureusement pour moi, mon portable fait GPS et après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de trajet je fus arrivée. Je me gare devant l'immense maison, à côté se trouver une autre voiture : une Ferrari. Ma voiture faisait bien tâche à côté de celle-ci mais je n'en ai rien à foutre.

 **-Enfoiré de gosse de riches** lâchais-je avant de sortir de la voiture. Je me dirige vers la gigantesque maison qu'il faudrait plutôt qualifier de Villa, l'extérieur est vraiment magnifique avec de belles haies bien tailler avec différente forme et un rond point avec une imposante fontaine au milieu.

Je regarde les alentours, il y a beaucoup de personnes présentes à cette fête. Tous muni d'un gobelet rouge contenant sûrement de l'alcool, certains sont déjà écroulé dans l'herbe et d'autres rient aux éclats à cause du contenu de leurs verres.

La musique résonne à fond lorsque j'entre dans ce "Château". J'essaye tant bien que mal de repérer Alice dans cette vague humaine mais tout le monde se ressemble, il faut que je trouve une petite personne avec des cheveux court qui vont dans tous les sens.

Je sortis donc dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, la musique est aussi forte à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Épuisée de chercher Alice, je pris mon téléphone afin de l'appeler lorsque au même moment.

 **-Bella !** Cria quelqu'un derrière moi, je reconnus tout de suite la voix de Alice. Je me retourne et en un instant elle me prit dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, je restais les bras le long du corps crispée pendant son moment d'affection. Je n'apprécie que très peu lorsque l'on me touche j'ai comme un blocage avec les marques d'affections.

 **-Ravie de me voir apparemment** dis-je lorsqu'elle se retira de son étreinte. Elle me donna un énorme sourire. **«À moins que cela soit l'alcool ?»** Commentais-je devant son sourire béat.

 **-Un peu des deux** rétorqua Alice en rapprochant son pouce et son index afin de de schématiser sa quantité. Elle est alcoolisée mais assez consciente pour se déplacer ce qui aller m'épargner le fait de la porter.

 **-Tu es vraiment ...** Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase.

 **-Magnifique, intelligente à moins que tu ne pensais à extraordinairement surprenant ou peut-être sexy** se gratifia-t-elle surexcitée en sautillant sur place.

 **-Rien à voir, mais si cela te fait plaisir tu peux y croire** dis-je en touchant une de ses mèches de cheveux auxquelles étaient incrustés quelque chose de blancs. **«Tu t'es vomis dessus ?»** demandais-je avec un sourire en coin pour me moquer d'elle.

Alice prit la mèche en question entre ces doigts et sourit de plus belle. **"C'est du gâteau"** répliqua cette dernière. Je lui souris en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Allez, dépêche-toi je veux vite quitter cet endroit et retrouver mon lit** déclarais-je en regardant un couple en train de s'embrasser pleinement et goulûment sur l'herbe, je fis une grimace de dégoût.

Alice me suivit sans broncher, nous jouions des coudes afin de traverser le salon bondé de la maison avant de nous diriger vers ma voiture. Lorsque je m'arrête net quand je vis un gars claquer fortement sa portière de Range Rover contre ma Mustang comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Hé !** Hurlai-je fortement en marchant vers le gars en question. Il ne m'entend pas, il est posté à côté de sa voiture.

 **-C'est partie !** Entendis-je Alice dire en soupirant. Je n'y prêter pas attention tout ce que j'ai en tête c'est ma voiture. Une fois arriver près de ma voiture j'examinais les dégâts, elle est éraflée, ce con a éraflée ma Mustang !

 **-Tu ne peux pas faire attention** lui hurlai-je, il est de dos et discuter avec ses amis, il se retourne, m'examine un instant de haut en bas avant de continuer sa discussion. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je suis extrêmement remonter à ce moment précis, il ne prenait même pas la peine de me prêter attention. Je me tourne vers Alice sidéré.

 **-Laisse tomber Bella, ça n'en vaut pas la peine** dit-elle en soupirant avant de s'engouffrer dans ma voiture. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

Il est là dos à moi en train de discuter entourer de ses amis. Je décide de ne pas laisser tomber. Je pousse ses amis qui forment un cercle et me mis devant lui. Tout ses amis ainsi que lui me regardent en fronçant des sourcils, d'autres se demandent pour qui je me prenais mais à ce moment précis je n'en avais rien à foutre.

 **-TU viens d'érafler MA voiture** dis-je clairement en accentuant bien ma phrase. Il me regarde en arquant un sourcil avant de poser son regard vers ma voiture.

 **-Excuse-moi, on se connaît ?** Me questionna-t-il de façons condescendantes avec un sourire narquois plaquer sur le visage.

 **-Non et heureusement ! Ma voiture !** Déclarais-je fortement en la pointant du doigt.

 **-Ouais et ?** Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et en plus il se fout de ma gueule.

 **-La moindre des choses c'est de s'excuser lorsque l'on claque sa portière contre une voiture** déclarais-je sans me démonter.

 **-C'est qu'une voiture !** Rétorqua ce dernier. À quel moment dois-je le frappé ? Me dis-je à moi-même. Il mériterait mes phalanges ancrer dans sa joue.

- **Une voiture que tu viens d'éraflé !** Commençais-je à m'énerver. Ce mec au cheveux auburn tatoués aura bientôt mon poing dans sa figure.

 **-Tu veux vraiment que je présentes mes excuses pour une voiture ?** Questionna ce dernier avec un petit sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans le mot "S'excuser ! ".

Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure s'approche de ma voiture puis regarda l'éraflure de plus près, il lécha son pouce pour ensuite gratter l'éraflure.

 **-C'est qu'une éraflure. T'inquiète pas, Papa pourra te la réparer** déclara-t-il sous les rires de ses amis avant de me tourner le dos pour partir en direction de la maison.

Je restais planter sur place complètement sidéré, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine. Mais quel Connard ! Je me pinçais fortement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater ma colère car à l'intérieur c'était la guerre. Je le regardais de dos, je lâchais mes mains le long de mon corps avant d'expiré fortement et de sourire d'agacement.

 **-Bella ?** Entendis-je Alice m'appelait doucement. Je ne la regardais pas. **"Bella vient, on rentre c'est qu'un imbécile ce mec".**

Un putain d'imbécile ouais, et le mot est faible ! Je sortis mes clés de ma poche et je pris une grande inspiration avant de poser ma clé contre l'arrière du côté de la voiture de ce connard pour lui rayer sa bagnole noire jusqu'à l'avant. Un énorme son strident émana de ma clé pendant que je dessinais un long trait sur tout le côté de sa Range Rover.

Lorsque j'eus fini mon œuvre, je levais la tête et la vermine qui a bousillé ma voiture s'était retourné et resta choqué.

- **C'est qu'une éraflure. T'inquiète pas, Papa pourra te la réparer** déclarais-je assez fort pour qu'il l'entende avant de m'engouffrer à grand pas dans ma voiture puis vite disparaître.

Après deux minutes de trajet en silence, Alice éclata de rire.

 **-Bella, je n'arrive pas à croire que...Tu es complètement folle !** Déclara celle-ci morte de rire.

Je n'écoutais même pas ce que me disait Alice. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait que lorsque j'avais pris la route. J'étais en transe, cette phrase m'avait comme anesthésier. _"C'est qu'une éraflure. T'inquiète pas, Papa pourra tu la réparer "._

* * *

En espérant que ce premier chapitre ait suscité en vous l'envie de connaître la suite... N'hésiter pas à nous faire part de vos impressions bonne ou mauvaise pour notre première Fiction Twilight.

Merci Beaucoup ***


	2. Chapter 2

**stephbella** :

Merci beaucoup pour ton message cela nous fait vraiment plaisir, nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas aussi.

 **Nina:**

Tu découvriras l'identité du propriétaire de la voiture très prochainement et par la suite tu connaitra l'histoire de Bella. Merci pour ton commentaire et ton adhésion à notre histoire. Bonne lecture.

 **lyllou42: **

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, c'est très gentil de nous avoir prévenu pour la faute de frappe. C'est justement à ça que les commentaires servent afin de nous améliorer.

 **Gwen who:**

Merci peut-être que tu as raison ou tord à propos d'Edward, tu découvriras la réponse bientôt. Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture.

Merci à **Stella82** , **Maou** , et **Guest** pour nous avoir laisser un commentaire et merci au personne de nous suivre et de nous avoir mis en favoris.

 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

 **Fight song-Rachel Platten**

 _ **« Je n'ai peut-être qu'une allumette, Mais je peux faire une explosion » -Rachel Platten**_

* * *

 **POV Edward**

Je grognais de mécontentement contre mon oreiller lorsque j'entendis le son agaçant de mon réveil sonner sur ma table de chevet. Je déployais mollement mon bras afin de frapper violemment ce satané briseur de sommeil horrible. Lorsque j'eus éteins cet objet diabolique, je remis gracieusement ma tête contre mon oreiller enfin débarrassée de ce bruit assourdissant, j'eus quelques minutes de répit quand alors le grondement d'une perceuse se fit entendre, je levais la tête ahurie.

 **-Quelle ville de merde !** Grognais-je la voix encore pâteuse. Je me levais nonchalamment, enfiler un tee-shirt noir au passage tout en coiffant mes cheveux indisciplinés d'une main.

Je regardais furtivement par la fenêtre de ma chambre et aperçus des ouvriers travaillant avec des marteaux piqueurs ; je maintenais ce que je disais, Sayler Hills était vraiment une ville de merde.

Je frottais mes yeux à l'aide des paumes de mes mains tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

 **-Putain !** Jurais-je lorsque je cognais mon pied contre un de mes nombreux cartons qui traînaient dans mon appartement. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais de retour et je n'avais toujours pas déballés toutes mes affaires.

J'ouvris toutes les portes des éléments de ma cuisine à la recherche de café pour tenir toute la journée malheureusement je ne possédais pratiquement rien dans mon réfrigérateur ainsi que dans mes placards, il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution : aller chez _"Monica's"_.

J'arrivais au parking du sous-sol de mon appartement et retrouvais ma Range Rover. Je touchais du bout des doigts l'énorme rayure écarlate partant de l'aile avant jusqu'à l'aile arrière, on pouvait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas raté.

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrange cela au plus vite et j'espère revoir cette hystérique afin de lui faire payer les dégâts.

J'étais arrivé chez _"Carmen's"_ , je m'asseyais directement à une table, je mourrais de faim et j'avais extrêmement envie d'un café pour être beaucoup mieux réveillé.

 **-Hé mais qui je vois là ?** Déclara Mike sourire aux lèvre en se positionnant près de ma table.

 **-Salut** dis-je simplement, je connaissais Mike depuis peu de temps, en réalité deux semaines depuis que je suis de retour mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez sympa.

 **-T'es un lève tôt toi ... Je ne te pensais pas comme ça** commenta celui-ci toujours en souriant, je le regardais en fronçant des sourcils après son commentaire que je trouvais sans quelconque intérêt, j'haussais des sourcils lorsque Jasper apparût derrière Mike.

 **-Pousse toi Mike** intervint Jasper en arrivant devant ma table. **"Laisse les grands parlaient entre eux tu veux ?"** Dit-il en le poussant légèrement au passage, Mike le regarda et éclata de rire pensant que c'était une blague, je connaissais Jasper depuis longtemps et je pouvais saisir lorsque c'était une blague et à ce moment précis cela n'en était pas une.

 **-Très drôle** suivit Mike en pointant Japser du doigt. Finalement j'ai changé d'avis : je pense que ce Mike est légèrement idiot ce qui n'empêche pas le fait qu'il peut être sympathique.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?** Me questionna Jaspze bloc-notes en main prêt à écrire. Je lui passais ma commande très simple c'est-à-dire un café et des pancakes, il hocha positivement de la tête. **"Tout de suite, ta de la chance il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ce matin "** exposa celui-ci avant de partir chercher ma commande. En effet il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes présentes ce qui laissait un grand espace entre les tables des clients.

Jasper revint très vite avec mon café, son odeur flotter dans l'air dès qu'il le posa sur la table je le remercier et pris directement une gorgée du liquide chaud que j'attendais impatiemment, Mike interrompit très vite ce moment ;

 **-Ce ne serait pas ta voiture ?** Me questionna ce dernier en montrant du doigt ma Range Rover garée devant le restaurant. Jasper et moi tournâmes nos têtes vers la fenêtre et observâmes ma voiture.

 **-C'est quoi cette énorme rayure tout le long ?** Enchaîna Jasper surpris, celui-ci posa ensuite son regard sur moi, je l'observais avec un sourire amère.

 **-Longue histoire !** Rétorquais-je en buvant mon café doucement tout en levant les sourcils, j'avais vraiment les boules contre cette fille, pour une simple portière elle flingue tout le côté de ma voiture.

 **-J'ai tout mon temps, il n'y a plus de clients à servir pour le moment** indiqua celui-ci en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face de moi ses bras croisés posaient sur la table, Jasper me fit signe de ses yeux pour tout lui raconter, Mike quant à lui resta debout à côté de la table.

 **-Hier soir, je suis partis à une fête et une hystérique à rayer ma voiture fin de l'histoire** expliquais-je en grappillant un bout de pancakes.

 **-Pas si longue que ça ton histoire** commenta Mike en levant ses sourcils, je le regardais en fronçant des sourcils.

 **-Une de tes ex ?** M'interrogea Jasper ne faisant pas attention à Mike en arquant un sourcil. Je le regardais en souriant, si c'était l'une de mes ex, je m'en souviendrais car il fallait du culot pour faire ce genre de chose sous mes yeux.

 **-Ouh, une ex en colère c'est tellement sexy !** Commenta Mike avec un sourire enjôleur sur la figure, je le regardais puis tourna ma tête vers Jasper passant outre son commentaire.

 **-Non, ce n'était pas une de mes ex, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu auparavant** avouais-je en regardant ma voiture bien amochée.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire pour la mettre en rogne alors?** Me questionna ce dernier, pourquoi fallait-il nécessairement que je la mette en rogne ? J'allais lui répondre mais son portable vibra, il l'examina quelques secondes en fronçant des sourcils.

 **-Attend... J'arrive dans deux petites minutes** dit-il en se levant. **"Garde ta réponse en tête !"** Me fit-il signe du doigt. J'hochais positivement de la tête et l'observais partir en direction d'une porte à l'arrière du restaurant.

Je me retrouvais donc avec Mike en attendant Jasper. Celui-ci commença la discussion, je pouvais percevoir que Mike était quelqu'un de très sûr de lui selon son sujet de conversation c'était un très gros dragueur car il commencer à me parler de ses conquêtes auxquelles je me foutais complètement mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une seule oreille. Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque enfin Jasper me sauva de cet affreux calvaire ? Celui-ci se réinstalla à sa place précédente.

 **-Désolé, j'étais avec... Laisse tomber ! Alors ?** Me dit-il en soupirant.

 **-Ouais, en faite...** Je fus coupé par l'arrivée de Emmett, je commençais à m'impatientais à force d'essayer de continuer mon histoire.

 **-Edward**! Me salua ce dernier avec un grand sourire en lançant sa main en l'air que je tapais avec la mienne. Il s'assit juste à côté de Jasper. **"Mike tu peux t'occuper du comptoir s'il te plait ? "** demanda-t-il.

 **-Maintenant ? J'écoutais l'histoire ...** Continua celui-ci en me montrant de la main.

 **-Mike, je suis l'employé du mois et je peux changer de services avec n'importe qui alors ?** Avertit celui-ci en montrant le comptoir de la tête, Mike se résigna et partit en rechignant.

 **-Alors ta du faire ou dire une saloperie pour la mettre en rogne ?** Me rappela Jasper, Emmett nous regarda perdu. Je mis ma tête dans mes bras sur la table et soupirais le temps que Jasper raconte à Emmett l'épisode de ma voiture, en faite c'était une très longue histoire avec eux.

 **-Alors ?** M'interrogea cette fois Emmett en secouant sa tête vers moi avec un sourire plaquer sur le visage.

 **-J'ai juste claquer ma portière de voiture sur sa Mustang c'est tout !** Déclarais-je en levant mes mains en l'air comme pour prouver mon innocence, Emmett et asper me regardaient déçus, ils pensèrent sûrement que c'était quelque chose d'énorme vu ce qu'elle à commis à ma voiture, comme quoi cette fille n'avait pas tout sa tête.

 **-C'est tout ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une de tes ex ?** Questionna Emmett, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec mes ex sérieux ?

 **-Oui je suis sûr !** M'exclamais-je clairement, je secouais la tête tout en buvant doucement mon café.

 **-Tu as bien dit une Mustang ?** Me questionna Jasper, bien que pour ma part ce détail n'étais pas très important, je vis Jasper réfléchir très sérieusement.

 **-Ouais, c'était une Mustang noire plutôt vieille et bousillée du coup je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'est énervée alors que sa voiture possédée déjà plusieurs séquelles** fis-je remarquer pour prouver mon innocence.

Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent un instant, je les observais sans rien dire, je pensais à la détractrice de voiture, mais quel genre de filles pouvais faire ça ?

 **-Une Mustang ? Oh putain !** Jura Emmett avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, il balança sa tête en arrière tout en soupirant, Jasper le regardait avec un sourire.

 **-Pourquoi tu ris ? Sérieusement c'est pas drôle ma voiture est complètement défigurée, d'ailleurs faut que je l'emmène chez le garagiste** pensais-je à haute voix en regardant ma voiture à travers la vitre du restaurant.

 **-Si tu veux, je connais un garage où il y a le meilleur mécanicien de la ville** déclara Emmett en lançant des regards à Jasper qui commençait à le regardait avec incompréhension.

 **-Ah ouais ! Comment il s'appelle ?** Déclarais-je intéresser je n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui du coup je pouvais apporter ma voiture, plus vite cela sera fait plus vite ma voiture retrouvera sa belle peinture noire.

 _ **-" Biers & Son Garage" ! **_**Leur mécanicien est super, un irlandais, il possède un caractère assez difficile mais quand on le connaît un peu mieux il est plutôt sympa** déclara Jasper en haussant des épaules, Emmett acquiesça de la tête à ses paroles.

 **-Quand tu rentres, tu demande tout de suite Swan et tu seras sûr que ta voiture sera entre de bonnes mains** sourit Emmett en pointant du doigt ma voiture.

Emmett continua de me faire part des qualités de ce Swan mais je ne l'écoutais plus car au même moment Tanya Denali fit son apparition dans le restaurant, sa démarche était assurée, ses longues jambes étaient magnifiquement élancés, sa démarche était confiante, ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés flottaient en cascade dans son dos. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'une blonde dont je ne fit guère attention, elles s'installèrent à une table au fond du restaurant.

 **-Pour elle aussi il peut t'aider !** Murmurait Jasper en me tapant le bras, ce qui me fit détourner le regard de Tanya. Cela se voyait tellement que cette fille me plaisais ?

 **-Quoi ? J'ai pas besoin d'aide !** Clamais-je en fronçant des sourcils, c'était comme une atteinte à mon côté charmeur, toutes les filles tomber sous mon charme, c'est vrai si je voulais Tanya, je l'aurai tout seul sans l'aide de personnes.

 **-Crois moi tu en auras besoin, Tanya est la fille la plus difficile à avoir !** Rétorqua Niall alors que Zayn hocha silencieusement de la tête.

 **-Pourquoi vous avez tous les deux essayé ?** Demandais-je surpris qu'ils me disent cela, après tout avaient-ils des preuves, peut-être que ses prétendant n'était pas à la hauteur.

 **-Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas notre genre du tout cette fille** répondit Jasper en faisant des signe négatives de la tête pour lui et Emmett. J'hochais silencieusement de la tête.

 **-Pourquoi est-elle difficile à avoir dans ce cas ?** Questionnais-je en haussant des épaules, le fait de savoir me donner encore plus envie de la séduire, avoir quelque chose difficile à obtenir est toujours jouissif.

 **-Eh bien, apparemment Tanya se réfère à une liste ou à des critères qu'elle à inventés pour choisir son petit ami, c'est pour cela que tout les mecs qui ont essayé de la charmé se sont tous rétamer** déclara Jasper sérieusement, Je l'observais attendant qu'il dise que c'était une blague mais il ne fit rien, c'est une blague ? Finalement la séduire sera beaucoup plus difficile que je l'imaginais. **" Mais si tu la veux... Swan peut t'aider".**

Je venais tout juste d'arriver au fameux garage _**"Biers & Son Garage"**_ que m'avait conseiller Emmett et Jasper. Je me garais devant l'emplacement avant de sortir du véhicule.

Je me dirigeais à l'intérieur du garage ou plusieurs voitures étaient déjà agencées, l'odeur de l'essence était persistante et pesante ; pas étonnant dans un garage mais cela surprenait tout de même mes narines, une musique légèrement audible en son de fond était perceptible. Je parcourais la salle à recherche d'un responsable lorsque j'entendis comme une clé à molette s'écrouler au sol, je m'approchais donc et je vis des jambes dépassées du dessous d'un des véhicules.

 **-Excusez-moi ?** Questionnai-je en m'avançant doucement vers la personne en question. Aux alentours il n'y avait personne présent à part les jambes d'un inconnu qui ne m'avait pas entendu. **"Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'aider je recherche un certain Swan ? "** Interrogeais-je le mécanicien, je penchais ma tête pour avoir une meilleure vision de l'individu, mais je ne pus voir son visage.

 **-Un certain Swan ?** Répéta une voix féminine avec un sourire audible dans sa voix. Je fus légèrement étonné d'entendre la voix d'une fille, c'était très rare de voir des personnes de sexes féminins dans des garages.

Elle était toujours le corps dans la partie inférieure de la voiture, elle était allongé le dos plaquait sur une planche à roulettes. **"Qui le demande ?"** Questionna celle-ci en agrippant le devant de la voiture avec ses mains afin de s'aider à roulé en avant sur la planche, puis elle sortit tout son corps jusqu'à la tête du dessous de la voiture avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle perdît aussitôt lorsqu'elle me vit.

 **-Toi !** Dis-je surpris de retrouvait l'hystérique d'hier soir qui a démoli ma voiture. Elle me regarda surprise de me voir ici.

 **-Merde** murmura celle-ci en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'est exact elle était bien dans la merde, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur la planche à roulettes et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns remontés d'une queue de cheval.

 **-Merde c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?** Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle avait les yeux marron avec une pointe de vert, elle possédait un côté sauvage avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses tâches de cambouis sur le visage.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "** Lâcha-t-elle en soupirant, elle savait très bien que cela ne servirait à rien de fuir. Je la regardais fixement, cette fille possédait un sacré caractère.

 **-Je recherche Swan ?** Déclarais-je directement, elle me regarda en fronçant des sourcils, ma demande l'avait sûrement surprise mais je devais le trouver, le reste je m'en foutais. Elle se redressa pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

 **-Quoi ? Je parle de ta voiture...tu veux sûrement que l'on parle de ta voiture** m'invita-t-elle en la désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

 **-Ma voiture ?** Répétais-je en pivotant vers l'objet en question. **"Ce n'est pas important "**

 **-Pas important ? Je t'ai bousillé toute la peinture de ta Range Rover, ce qui va sûrement te coûter un bras et tu ne me demandes rien en retour ?** Me questionna celle-ci en haussant les sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **-Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Maintenant que je sais où tu travail je sais où envoyer le chèque de la réparation** déclarais-je avec un sourire en coin, elle claqua sa langue contre sa joue. **"Je suis venus ici pour ma voiture mais avant tout pour trouver ce Swan "** déclarais-je en regardant les alentours à la recherche DU type qui pouvait m'aider.

 **-Pourquoi cherches-tu Swan ?** Me demanda celle-ci curieuse.

 **-Est-ce que cela te regarde ?** Lui demandais-je, elle croisa ces bras sur sa poitrine. **"Non, je ne pense pas "** déclarais-je en souriant, je pouvais voir que cela l'agacer.

 **-Swan n'est pas ici aujourd'hui** m'informa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **-Tu es sûr ?** Lui dis-je, je n'avais que très peu confiance en cette fille.

 **-Extrêmement sûr !** Me rétorqua-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **-Bien, ce n'est pas un problème je reviendrai demain** dis-je tout simplement, je me retournais pour partir puis m'arrêtai en milieu de chemin. **"Au fait qu'elle est ton nom ? "**

 **-En quoi cela t'intéresse ?** Me questionna-t-elle avec plein d'aplomb, je lui posais une simple question mais elle était toujours sur la défensive, elle était tellement hostile.

 **-Afin que je sache à quel nom je dois envoyer la facture de ma voiture** lui rétorquais-je avec un grand sourire.

 **-Tu n'as qu'à l'envoyer ici, de toutes façon je ne la paierai pas** me confia-t-elle les bras croiser contre sa poitrine.

 **-On verra ça** déclarais-je en mettant mes lunettes de soleil pour enfin me dirigeais vers ma voiture puis je me stoppa net lorsque j'entendis :

 **-Swan ? Swan !** Je me retournais lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un appelé fortement la personne que je recherchais. La fille qui avait rayé ma voiture auparavant me regardait toujours. **"Swan !"** Un vieil homme en combinaison bleu de mécanicien cria encore une fois, il était loin derrière elle et regardait dans ma direction. Il cria encore le nom de ce San et la brune au caractère difficile fit une grimace avant de souffler fortement pour enfin se retournait vers le vieil homme.

 **-Oui Archie ?** Déclara celle-ci en se retournant vers le vieil homme.

 **-Isabella Swan, tu ne travailles pas ici pour discuter toute la journée mais pour réparer des voitures** lui sermonna celui-ci en montrant les voitures en question des deux mains.

 **-J'ai compris** déclara celle-ci avant de s'installer sur la planche à roulettes afin de travailler sur la voiture auquel elle travailler auparavant. Elle ne m'adressa aucun regard. Je la suivis, elle m'avait menti !

 **-Alors c'est toi Swan ! Edward enchanté** me présentais-je en tendant ma main vers elle mais celle-ci me regarda avec un regard hostile avant de se lever et d'ouvrir le capot de la voiture. Je retirais ma main et la mis dans ma poche, dur à approcher cette fille. **"Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de voir une fille derrière le nom de Swan d'après ce que l'on ma raconter "**

Elle leva la tête vers moi en fronçant des sourcils, sa queue-de -cheval retombée sur son épaule alors qu'elle était penché sur ce capot.

 **-Qu'est-ce que l'ont ta raconté sur moi ? Et surtout qui ta raconter des choses sur moi ?** Me demanda celle-ci en me lançant des regards de temps à autre tout en réparant le véhicule.

 **-On m'a dit que question mécanique tu te débrouillais assez bien** dis-je selon les dires de Jasper.

 **-Ouais** dit-elle en s'essuyant ses mains pleines de cambouis sur son bleu de travail auquel elle avait juste enfilé le pantalon et les manches pendaient autour de son bassin.

 **-Que tu avais un caractère assez spécial et que tu es difficile à approcher** débitais-je toujours selon les dires de Jasper.

 **-Ouais mais encore ?** Me questionna celle-ci, elle continua toujours son travail ce qui me donna l'impression qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas.

 **-Ouais et que...** Je fis une pause, ce que je m'apprêtais à dire était assez difficile surtout que je pensais discuter avec un garçon **" Tu connaîtrais bien Tanya Denali".** Elle arrêta toutes ses actions, apparemment j'avais capté son attention tout compte fait.

 **-Qui t'a dis ça ?** Me questionna celle-ci en se pinçant les lèvres.

 **-Un ami Jasper Hall, c'est un blond, il travaille au restaurant de Carmen et ...**

 **-Jasper, je sais très bien de qui il s'agit** me dit-elle avec un léger sourire que je pouvais qualifier d'agacement. **" Quel Enfoiré et il t'a dit que je connaissais Tanya Denali ? "** Je hochais positivement de la tête. **" C'est un menteur "** lâcha cette dernière.

 **-Je ne te crois pas** lui dis-je honnêtement, elle m'avait menti une premièrement fois pourquoi pas une deuxième après tout.

 **-Ce sont des conneries, je ne connais pas de Tanya Denali d'accord ?** Rétorqua-t-elle calmement en fixant droit dans les yeux, il n'y a même pas cinq minutes elle m'avait regardé de la même façon et m'avait menti.

 **-Pourtant...**

 **-Je ne connais pas Tanya Denali** répéta cette dernière en articulant bien sa phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **-Il m'a dit pour la liste...** Ajoutais-je pour qu'elle comprenne que son mensonge ne passera pas, elle me regarda surprise que je connaisse ce détail.

 **-Il ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue** celui-là soupira Isabella en levant la tête en l'air.

 **-J'aimerais connaître cette liste** déclarais-je avec beaucoup plus d'espoir dans ma voix que je ne m'en sentais capable d'avoir.

 **-Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?** Me questionna cette dernière avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

 **-Apparemment Tanya se réfère à sa liste pour choisir son petit ami et j'aimerai ...**

 **-Tenter ta chance avec Tanya ?** Me coupa celle-ci en me regardant sérieusement dans les yeux avec un petit sourire que je devinais moqueur.

 **-C'est exact** avouais-je, cela m'agaçait déjà de demander de l'aide pour Tanya car je voulais relever ce _"défi"_ mais le fait de demander à une fille et non à un garçon était encore plus pire.

 **-C'est délicat, la liste de Tanya est quelque chose d'intime et de très personnelle surtout pour une fille, ce sont les critères que devra posséder son petit ami idéal, ce sont ses sentiments, il faut le mériter pour avoir le privilège de connaître cette fameuse liste** déclara-t-elle en fermant le capot de la voiture.

 **-Tu ne comptes pas me la donner je me trompe ?** Lui demandais-je pendant qu'elle essuyait encore ses mains.

 **-Tout dépend de ce que tu as à m'offrir ?** Négocia-t-elle avec un grand sourire, je me mis à mordre l'intérieur de ma joue, cette fille se foutait réellement de ma gueule.

 **-C'est une blague ?** Elle secoue la tête négativement. **"Tu ne payeras pas les dégâts que tu as causés à ma voiture"** lui proposais-je, même si au fond je voulais qu'elle paye pour le dégât qu'elle a causé.

 **-Mais encore ?** Je la regardais sidérer, je pense que ma proposition était déjà bien assez généreuse mais elle voulait encore plus.

 **-C'est une proposition bien généreuse je trouve** lui dis-je, elle grimaça en secouant la tête pour exprimer sa désapprobation.

 **-Tiens-tu vraiment à obtenir l'amour de ta chére Tanya ?** Me tortura-t-elle presque !

 **-Oui** lui dis-je tout simplement, j'en avais marre de lui trouver des arguments.

 **-C'est toi qui vois...** Dit-elle, elle m'examina de haut en bas. **" Je vois que tu possèdes une très jolie montre "** Constata-t-elle, je contemplais ma montre un instant puis posa mon regard sur elle.

 **-Tu la veux ?** La questionnais-je en levant mon poignet vers elle comme un désespéré, elle se mît à rire à ce moment précis j'avoue être perdu.

 **-Non, mais je constate que l'argent n'a pas l'air d'être un problème pour toi** me déclara-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-À quoi vois-tu cela ?** La questionnais-je, elle avait l'air tellement sûr d'elle.

 **-Premièrement...** Elle leva son index en l'air et erra un peu partout dans le garage. **" Tu viens le lendemain d'un accrochage directement chez le garagiste, ce qui a mon humble avis montre que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour toi, alors que d'autres essayeront d'économiser pendant plusieurs semaines voir quelques mois afin d'avoir la chance de la réparer".** Elle leva ensuite son majeur en plus de son index en l'air. **" Deuxièmement tes vêtements de marques, ta voiture et ta montre de luxe "** Elle arrêta de déambuler dans le garage pour se positionner bien en face de moi puis me regarda droit dans les yeux **. " Et enfin ce petit air supérieur que chaque gosse de riches possède. "** Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

* * *

 _Hello ! Et voici le Chapitre II de Mustang, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! A votre avis que va faire Bella ? Va-t-elle accepter d'aider Edward à sortir avec Tanya ou bien va-elle l'envoyer sur les roses ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Chère Lectrices !**

 **Soundousse**

Alors pour être honnête cette fiction était d'abord sur un autre site avec les One Direction mais malheureusement cet plateforme ne nous plaisait pas. Nous avons décider de mettre cet histoire sur Fanfiction avec les personnages de Twilight. Désoler si il y a des fautes on s'en excuses . Merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Nina**

Hey, je ne peux pas te dire davantage mais Edward et Bella seront comme Tom et Jerry. Le caractère de Bella ne sera pas comme dans les livres, elle a une partie de sa vie qui est difficile c'est pour sa qu'elle ne se laisse pas marcher dessus. Et pour répondre à ta question Bella à deux emplois, celui au restaurant et au garage. Aussi on ne va pas beaucoup alterner les point de vu ce sera plus axés sur Bella. Merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire.

 **gaellezjey**

:D

 **Menie**

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire c'est gentille.

 **Gwen who**

Coucou, alors nous avons remarquer et nous sommes désoler on fera plus attention. Et pour répondre à ta question Bella à bien deux emplois, tu saura pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser un commentaire.

 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

 **"Tu sais que je pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un**

 **Quelqu'un comme toi, de tout ton savoir, ainsi que ta façon de parler"**

 **-Kings Of Leon-Use Somebody.**

* * *

 **POV Bella**

Je fixe l'idiot qui avait éraflé ma voiture la nuit dernière, je suis extrêmement agacer de le voir ici, il faut dire que la chance n'est absolument pas de mon côté pour le retrouver le jour suivant. Certes, Sayler Hills était une ville de densité plutôt moyenne mais de là à revoir ce type deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures cela relève du miracle.

Le jeune homme au cheveux auburn s'humidifia les lèvres tout en souriant, apparemment le fait que je le traite de gosse de riches le fait sourire.

 **-Wow, c'est assez direct** commente ce dernier en gardant toujours son sourire plaquer sur son visage. **« Est-ce que je peux tenter aussi ? »**

 **-Tenter quoi ?** L'interrogeais-je en fronçant des sourcils tout à coup perdu.

 **-Essayer de te déchiffrer à mon tour ?** Déclara celui-ci en s'approchant près du capot de la voiture avant de prendre une clé à molette dans sa main.

 **-Ne touche à rien !** Avertis-je en essayant de lui prendre l'outil des mains, mais il leva son bras au-dessus de sa tête, du haut de mes un mètre soixante-dix, je ne peux l'atteindre, il fait au moins une tête de plus que moi.

 **-Ah ! Je sens comme une pointe d'agacement, je me trompe ?** Questionne Edward alors que j'arrêtais d'essayer de lui prendre cette foutue clé à molette, je souffle d'exaspération devant son sourire satisfait.

 **-Sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu arrives à déchiffrer, ça me déçois un peu** commentais-je en me moquant de lui avec un grand sourire pour l'énerver. Celui-ci me fixa puis fit tomber son bras le long de son corps, j'observe la clé à molette dans sa main.

 **-Je peux te l'acheter si tu veux ?** Proposa celui-ci, je compris tout de suite qu'il faisait allusion à la liste de Tanya. Je dois avouer que sa proposition est assez alléchante.

 **-Combien ?** Questionnais-je intéresser. Je n'allai pas accepter directement son offre mais le faire patienter un peu aller m'amuser.

 **-Je ne sais pas, on va dire, cinquante dollars pour la liste** m'offrit Edward, il avait l'air sérieux, je ne pus contenir mon rire, c'est une blague ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec cinquante dollars ?

 **-Je ne vais en aucun cas accepter cinquante pauvre dollars pour cette liste** signalais-je en fronçant des sourcils. Cette liste valait beaucoup plus que cela même lui en était conscient.

 **-Bien alors donne-moi ton prix dans ce cas-là** suggéra-t-il tout en jouant avec la clé à molette, je souffle en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

 **-Écoute...** Commençais-je mais il me coupa avant même que je ne puisse continuer ma phrase.

 **-Edward** déclara ce dernier avec un sourire en coin, je roulais des yeux.

 **-Écoute Edward** Dis-je en articulant bien son nom pour lui montrer mon agacement. Il affiche un grand sourire satisfait fier de lui. **« Je ne te donnerai pas cette liste ! »** déclarais-je en lui retirant enfin l'outil des mains.

 **-Pourquoi ?** Je veux dire, cette liste ne te servira à rien autant me la donner m'expliqua ce dernier en fronçant des sourcils.

 **-Cette liste est idiote !** Dis-je en me penchant à nouveau dans le capot de la voiture. Qui se basera sur une de ces listes ? C'était complètement idiot !

 **-Je crois que je viens de comprendre** me confie Edward en hochant positivement de la tête, je le regarde en fronçant des sourcils afin qu'il poursuive. **« Tu essayes de protéger Tanya, c'est ton amie, je comprends ».** Je continue à bricoler la voiture, je reste silencieuse puis le laisse parler. **« C'est tout à ton honneur de protéger Tanya, mais sache que... Je suis un type bien ».** Je fronçais des sourcils avec un sourire ce qu'il ne vit pas, sérieusement avais-je l'air d'être le genre d'amis de Tanya, je ne pense pas ! Mais s'il le pense et que cela peut le faire partir plus vite d'ici, je prends le risque d'être vue comme l'amie de Tanya à ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Edward comprit très vite que cela ne server à rien de chercher plus loin, je ne suis plus ouverte à la discussion et encore moins à la négociation, je ne lui donnerai pas cette liste idiote. Il partit donc en direction de sa voiture, je ne lui jeter aucun regard, enfin il quitta le garage avec sa voiture rayer que je vais sûrement payer. Je souffle bruyamment avant de continuer à travailler sur la voiture.

J'entre chez les Cullen après cette journée éreintante au garage. Je pose mon sac à dos et mon skate dans le hall de l'entrée. J'entends Esme se chamailler avec Carlisle sur la commande qu'ils allaient faire pour le dîner ce soir.

 **-Bella Thaïlandais ou Indien ce soir ?** Héla Carlisle assis sur le canapé en compagnie d'Esme.

 **-Hum...Indien !** Déclarais-je au hasard mettant fin à leurs débats, Carlisle saute de joie suite à ma réponse pendant qu'Esme s'avoue vaincue.

Une fois avoir fait mon choix, je monte l'escalier d'un pas lourd et nonchalant fatiguer de cette journée avec ces deux boulots. J'entre dans la chambre d'Alice sans frapper, je m'écroule lourdement sur son lit en regardant le plafond tout en soupirant bruyamment.

 **-Ça veut dire quoi le mot abscons ?** M'interrogea Alice sur sa chaise penchée sur son bureau en mâchouillant son crayon à papier.

 **-C'est quelque chose d'obscur, de mystérieux je crois...** rétorquais-je automatiquement, surprise alors que j'ignorais savoir cette réponse, elle est sortie toute seule.

 **-D'accord** dit-elle en notant ce que je lui disais. **« Et Flavescent ? »** Questionna encore une fois celle-ci en se tournant vers moi grâce à sa chaise.

 **-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous en cours ?** Demandais-je sidérée en relevant le haut de mon corps, elle n'écoute strictement rien à l'université ? Je n'allais tout de même pas faire son travail à sa place.

- **Allez ! S'il te plaît** supplia Alice en tapant nerveusement son crayon sur son bureau.

 **-Flavescent c'est une couleur qui tire sur le blond** déclarais-je en me laissant tombais sur le lit en soupirant.

- **Ah ! Pourquoi ne pas le dire simplement au lieu d'utiliser des mots que personne ne connaît** déclara Alice. Sa remarque n'était pas faux ! Je reste à contempler le plafond blanc d'Alice, pensif. **« Dure journée ? »** Questionne-t-elle toujours plonger dans ses papiers.

 **-On peut dire sa comme ça** soufflais-je en me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

 **-Raconte !** M'invita Alice en s'activant toujours sur sa feuille, elle est dos à moi lorsque je tourne la tête dans sa direction.

 **-Eh bien, pas grand-chose, j'ai juste revu le gars de l'autre soir, celui à qui j'ai rayé la voiture** avouais-je en fermant les yeux tellement tout ceci m'avait épuisé, Alice prit une grande inspiration choquée.

 **-C'est pas vrai, et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?** M'interrogea-t-elle la voix plein d'attente.

 **-Il m'a demandé la liste de Tanya** rétorquais-je tout simplement. Alice laisse tomber ses copies pour sauter sur le lit en se mettant dans la même position que la mienne.

 **-La liste de Tanya ? Il s'intéresse à elle ? Donc, il te demande des conseils alors que tu lui as rayé sa voiture, j'avoue être un peu perdu** me confie celle-ci en fronçant des sourcils.

 **-Moi aussi** avouais-je après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se foutait complètement de sa voiture mais a tout de même essayer de négocier la liste de Tanya en me faisant chanter avec la facture de sa voiture. **« Il m'a proposé d'acheter la liste. »**

 **-Tu lui as vendue ?** Me demanda Alice en tournant sa tête vers moi les sourcils froncer. .

 **-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Il m'a proposé cinquante dollars, je ne suis pas folle** répondis-je outré qu'elle pense que je l'aurais vendue.

 **-D'ailleurs que contient cette liste ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit** déclara celle-ci en se levant du lit pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Comme si j'allai lui dire !

 **-Elle ne contient que des conneries, c'est tout ce qui à savoir** soufflais-je en fermant les yeux, ces critères sont tellement idiots ! Et vendre ce genre de connerie ne me plaît pas, même si Tanya est une personne que je ne supporte pas, je préfère garder cette liste.

 **-Bella ! Tu as de la visite !** Héla Esme au rez-de-chaussée, je regarde Alice en haussant des sourcils. Je me lève vers la porte avant d'actionner la poignée de la chambre d'Alice, je vis Jasper juste devant moi.

 **-Bella, je te cherchais** dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Logique vu qu'il vient ici pour me voir.

 **-Eh bien me voici !** Déclarais-je en me moquant de lui, il ne fit absolument pas attention à ma remarque et regarda par-dessus mon épaule.

 **-Salut Alice!** Fit-il en avançant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 **-Salut Jasper.** Salua Alice avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que ce dernier, elle ne lui adressa aucun regard complètement absorbé par ses fiches.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?** Lui demanda-t-il en posant son coude nonchalamment sur l'encadrement de la porte. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ?

 **-Oui, tout va bien** rétorqua celle-ci d'une voix monotone. Je dévie mon regard vers Alice puis vers Jasper qui continuer à la fixer.

 **-Tu ne me demandes pas comment moi je vais ?** Questionna Jasper avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres pendant que je reste immobile en train de l'observer.

 **-Non parce que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, vois-tu !** Déclara cette dernière en se retournant vers lui avec un énorme sourire plaquer sur son visage alors que j'explose de rires en mettant ma main devant ma bouche, Alice va finir par me tuer !

 **-Ok, donc, nous on va te laisser travailler tranquillement maintenant d'accord ?** Proposais-je en ayant retrouver quelque peu mes esprits, je pousse Jasper en dehors de la chambre avant qu'il n'essaye de répliquer.

 **-Non, mais franchement tu as vu le manque de politesse alors que j'essaye d'être gentil et c'est comme ça qu'elle me traite !** S'indigna Jasper en rentrant dans ma chambre avant moi.

 **-Laisse tomber Jasper, elle est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci !** La défendais-je en fermant la porte derrière moi. Alice n'était absolument pas sur les nerfs, pour je ne sais quelle raison elle était toujours en train de chercher Jasper, même si j'ai ma théorie : selon moi Alice serait jalouse que j'entretienne la même relation que cela soit avec elle ou Jasper mais ce n'est qu'une théorie.

 **-Tu veux dire tout le temps !** Continua ce dernier en se jetant sur mon lit. Il s'installa sur le ventre avec un coussin en dessous de ses bras.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Questionnais-je en m'affalant à mon tour sur mon lit.

 **-Rien, je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que cela serait cool de passer voir ma pote Bella !** Sourit Jasper en me poussant frénétiquement l'épaule.

 **-Ouais et la vraie raison !** L'arrêtais-je en chassant sa main posée sur mon bras avant de le pousser.

 **-Tu as eu de la visite au garage, je me trompe ?** Questionne ce dernier en se mordant la lèvre inférieure essayant de cacher son sourire. Après sa phrase, je pris le coussin et commença à lui asséner un grand coup sur la tête !

 **-Espèce de... ! À cause de toi, il m'a retrouvé ! Idiot !** L'insultais-je complètement hors de moi en lui assénant encore un coup sur la tête.

 **-J'aurais trop voulu être là pour voir ta tête quand tu l'as vu !** S'exclama ce dernier en étouffant son rire sur son coussin, il commença à imiter la tête que j'aurais pu faire.

 **-Ferme-la ! Comment as-tu su que c'était moi la fille qui a rayé sa voiture ?** Questionnais-je énerver. Jasper n'était pas à cette fête, Alice ne lui en a pas parlé, alors comment ?

 **-Tu connais beaucoup de personnes toi, qui possèdes une Mustang à Sayler ?** Questionna ce dernier en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue ; pas faux !

 **-Qui sait ?** Me défendais-je en haussant des épaules.

 **-Bella !** Me sermonna ce dernier en souriant, alors il avait su que c'était moi par déduction et cet enfoiré m'a dénoncé ! Je devrais le tuer pour avoir balancé une amie.

 **-Ouais et maintenant à cause de toi, il sait qui je suis !** Démontrais-je, car avec ses conneries je devais payer les frais de réparations ce que j'aurais pu éviter s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé !

 **-Et alors ? Il t'a proposé un arrangement n'est-ce pas !** Affirma Jasper, je le regarde en fronçant des sourcils.

 **-Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant pour l'arrangement ? Oh mon dieu c'est toi qui lui as dit qu'il pouvait négocier !** Éludais-je en le pointant du doigt. Maintenant, je savais que l'un de mes meilleurs amis est une vraie balance !

- **Il veut sortir avec Tanya et toi, tu as besoin d'argent, pour moi cela tombe sous le sens !** M'avoue le jeune blond en face de moi, même si son action part d'une bonne intention pour m'aider, mais il n'aurait pas dû décider cela à ma place.

 **-Oui c'est vraie que j'ai besoin d'argent, même beaucoup mais pas de cette façon !** Rectifiais-je en haussant des sourcils.

 **-On s'en fout ! C'est de Tanya que l'on parle cela vaut le coup si tu peux te faire de l'argent sur cette... Fille !** Dit-il en se levant, j'éclate de rire suite à son hésitation pour le qualificatif de Tanya.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà refusé son offre** avouais-je en fermant les yeux avant de mettre ma main sur mon front.

 **-Donc, tu vas payer pour les frais de sa voiture ?** Questionna Jasper, je sens comme de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

 **-Oui Jasper, je vais payer les dégâts que j'ai causé à sa voiture** répétais-je épuisée, j'avais dit à Edward que de toutes façons je ne paierais pas, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que c'est impossible.

 **-Bella, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas les moyens de payer, même avec ton boulot de serveuse et celui de mécanicienne tu n'arrives même pas à joindre les deux bouts !** Suite à sa phrase je me redresse et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **-Eh bien, il va falloir Jasper ! Je sais que malgré mes deux boulots, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je fais conneries sur conneries en ce moment et maintenant, il faut que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes, fin de l'histoire !** Déclarais-je en soupirant, je savais très bien combien coûter la réparation d'une rayure de cette envergure sur ce genre de voiture et j'allai la payer, car je n'avais pas le choix enfin si je l'avais mais pour cela il fallait que je lui donne la liste de Tanya mais pour moi, c'était impossible !

Après un long silence, Jasper se remit sur mon lit et me prit mon coussin pour le faire tournoyer.

 **\- En tout cas, permet moi de te féliciter car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille raye la voiture d'un gars sous ses yeux, juste parce qu'il a claqué sa portière contre la sienne** félicita Jasper en me regardant d'un air sérieux avant d'éclater de rire. **" Il faut vraiment avoir des couilles ! "**

 **-Ouais** ce fut tout ce que je réussis à dire car ce n'était pas que pour la portière contre ma voiture la raison pour laquelle j'ai rayé sa Range Rover mais surtout pour ce qu'il a dit ensuite : **« C'est qu'une éraflure. T'inquiète pas, Papa pourra te la réparer ! »**

 **-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais taré !** Déclara Jasper en me jetant le coussin à la figure me réveillant de mes pensées.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 Terminé :)_

 _Alors qu'avez vous pensez_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **Lyllou42** , **Gwen who** et **Soundousse** pour vos commentaires

 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

 **-Sia & Sean Paul - Cheap Thrills.**

 _ **Je veux voir ce truc que tu as et qui peut me rendre si faible.**_

* * *

 _ **POV Edward**_

 **-Quatre cent cinquante dollars !** Répétais-je après le mécanicien qui essuyait ses mains dans un torchon. Je reste complètement ahurie d'un tel chiffre pour une rayure de voiture.

Je n'avais finalement pas laissé ma voiture dans le garage _"Biers & Son Garage"_ sachant que la responsable du désastre y travailler, elle ferait sûrement en sorte que le montant de la facture soit le plus inférieur possible, je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance. Je veux qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle a fait, car elle n'a pas su accepter ma proposition par rapport à Tanya donc ce n'est plus mon problème désormais.

 **-Je ne pensais pas que ça serait autant.** Jasper est aussi présent à mes côtés, car il me fallait quelqu'un pour me ramener étant donné que ma voiture restera dans ce garage.

 **-Quatre cent cinquante pour une rayure, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est beaucoup** déclara Jasper aussi surpris.

 **-Pour une rayure de cette envergure, je ne pense pas** rétorqua l'homme en face de nous ; il n'a pas tout à fait tort, la rayure est tout de même importante.

J'entends Jasper qui soupire bruyamment.

 **-On pourrait s'arranger, baisser un peu le prix non ?** Questionne ce dernier en haussant des épaules. Je l'observe en fronçant des sourcils pendant qu'il restait à fixer le mécanicien attendant sa réponse.

 _Je rêve ou il est en train d'essayer de négocier ?_

 **-Impossible, c'est une rayure beaucoup trop importante, je ne peux baisser son prix, maintenant, c'est à vous de voir** indique le mécanicien en posant son regard sur moi. J'hésite un moment puis je me rappelle très vite que ce n'est pas moi qui aller payer alors pourquoi devrais-je m'en préoccuper ?

 **-C'est d'accord !** Déclarais-je en lui serrant vivement la main. Une fois ceci fait, le mécanicien s'en alla pendant que je me dirige vers l'accueil suivi de près par Jasper.

 **-Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter ce prix !** S'agita Jasper en posant son coude contre le comptoir de l'accueil.

 **-Bien sûr que si, tu n'as pas vu, je lui ai serré la main !** Exposais-je en agitant ma main devant lui en souriant. Jasper soupira.

 **-Pourquoi ne pas aller chez** _ **"Biers & Son Garage"**_ **c'est beaucoup mieux qu'ici et surtout beaucoup moins cher** chuchote Jasper en regardant de chaque côté si quelqu'un nous écouter. Je le regarde en arquant un sourcil.

 **-Tu parles de** _ **"Biers & Son Garage"**_ **celui où ton amie Bella travaille, cette fille qui a défiguré ma voiture, laisse-moi réfléchir ... Non !** Exposais-je catégoriquement avant de continuer à remplir les papiers de formalités.

 **-Mais se sont quand même quatre cent cinquante dollars ! C'est une énorme somme.** J'hoche la tête sans le regarder toujours dans mes papiers. **"Elle devra travailler deux fois plus".** Raconte Jasper en me regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

Il essaye sans doute de m'amadouer afin que je cède et que son amie ne paye rien, mais ceci ne fonctionne pas avec moi !

 **-Ce n'est pas mon problème** ! Articulais-je alors que l'on m'apporte la facture de ma voiture avec le montant de quatre cent cinquante dollars écrits dessus. **"Elle y pensera à deux fois avant de rayer ma voiture dorénavant !** " Rétorquais-je en lui montrant la facture avant de sortir du garage.

 **-Tu es un monstre !** Lâcha Jasper en marchant à mes côtés, je ris tout de suite à son commentaire.

 **-Non, je dirais plutôt lucide, car elle ne s'en tira pas comme ça** déclarais-je devant la porte passager de sa voiture attendant qu'il déverrouille sa voiture.

 **-Quelqu'un de lucide ne laisserait pas une fille qui n'a pas les moyens, payée quatre cent cinquante dollars une pauvre rayure** rétorqua Jasper en déverrouillant la voiture avant de s'y engouffrer.

 **-Alors être un monstre me convient parfaitement !** Déclarais-je avant de monter à mon tour dans sa voiture.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je restais dans cette ville : _Sayler Hills_ la ville où j'ai grandi et celle que je déteste. Au départ, je devais juste y passer deux semaines afin de revoir mes amis puis tout a changé lorsque je l'ai vu. On ne va pas dire qu'au premier regard c'était le coup de foudre, car il faut être honnête, je ne crois pas que cela existe, mais cela y ressembler. Et maintenant à cause ou grâce à elle, je m'attarde dans cette foutue ville afin d'essayer d'avoir son attention et peut-être qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Cela serait compté sans sa fichue liste qui va me donner du fil à retordre, mais je ne reculerais pas à cause de ce détail.

Après mon passage au garage, J'ai passé ma journée en compagnie de Jasper, il me ressassait continuellement le montant trop élevé des réparation de ma voiture, essayant de me faire changer d'avis et d'aller reprendre ma voiture au garage, mais même si je le souhaitais, je ne le ferais même pas.

Voyant que je ne changerais pas d'opinion et que la nuit était déjà tombée, il me proposa d'aller avec lui au _"Wizard"_ un de nos clubs favoris à _Sayler Hills_ pour retrouver Emmett ainsi que sa petite amie Rosalie, une certaine Alice et bien entendue Bella. J'accepte tout de suite sa proposition, car je réservais une surprise pour elle...

Nous arrivons au _"Wizard":_ le club est déjà plein à craquer, la musique résonne fort, beaucoup de personnes se déhanchent au milieu de la piste de danse. Avec Jasper, nous jouions des coudes jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier afin d'accéder au premier où il y avait déjà un peu moins de monde, nous trouvons très vite nos amis. J'aperçois Emmett et Rosalie assis sur une banquette l'un à côté de l'autre et en face d'eux se trouve Bella et celle que je présume être Alice à ses côtés.

J'arrive le sourire aux lèvres à leurs tables sachant ce que je préparais à Bella. Je les saluer tous d'un brève signe de main et vins m'asseoir sur la banquette juste devant elle. Je sors ensuite la facture de ma poche arrière de mon pantalon pour enfin la poser sur la table en verre devant moi.

Elle me lance un sourire :

 **-Encore toi, je vais commencer à croire que tu me suis !** Ricane cette dernière avec un grand sourire avant de boire son verre ne me lâchant pas du regard.

 **-Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si nous avons le même cercle d'amis** rétorquais-je en penchant légèrement mon buste vers elle. Elle hausse des sourcils puis son regard se pose sur la facture.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda Bella en prenant la feuille entre ses mains, elle la déplia et fronça des sourcils.

 **-La facture de ma voiture, elle te revient, je me trompe ?** Rétorquais-je avec un sourire en coin pendant que cette dernière perdait doucement son sourire. Elle regarde de plus près la feuille puis lance un rapide coup d'œil vers Jasper. Elle humidifie ses lèvres avec sa langue avant de les pincer, elle semble agacée.

 **-Ok** souffle-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle sue me dire. Je suis assez surpris, je m'attendais plus à une remarque ou un commentaire sanglant, mais sûrement pas à ce genre de réaction. Elle plia la feuille puis la mit ensuite dans la poche de sa veste en cuire.

Je l'observe de temps à autre alors que je discute avec le groupe, elle reste silencieuse pendant la majeure partie de la soirée, elle hoche juste la tête lorsqu'il le faut et elle répond simplement par des monosyllabes.

 _La voir ainsi me fait me questionner :Ai-je été un peu trop loin ?_

Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui engager la conversation, elle se leva et prit une brève gorgée de son verre. Elle fixa quelque chose au loin devant elle. Je tourne automatiquement ma tête puis vis un homme de forte corpulence vêtu entièrement de noir lui faire signe de la tête d'approcher.

 **-Où vas-tu ?** Questionne Alice en agrippant le bras de Bella alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, Bella lui donna un petit sourire.

 **-Aux toilettes** rétorque la jeune brune. Alice hoche la tête, elle ne chercha pas plus loin puis reprit sa conversation avec le groupe. Alors que Bella s'éclipsa en direction de l'homme en noir, ils discutèrent un moment avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée du club.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever et regarder du premier ce qui se tramer. Je m'appuie sur la balustrade sans la lâcher du regard elle et cet homme qu'elle suivait, elle ne semble pas effrayer peut-être le connaît-elle ? Elle a plutôt l'air sûr d'elle, je suivis leurs déplacements sans jamais les quitter des yeux.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Me surpris Jasper une bière à la main, je l'examine un moment avant de reporter mon regard sur Bella, mais je l'avais perdu de vu. J'essaie de la retrouver, mais c'est impossible dans cette vague humaine. Je pose mon regard sur Jasper qui arqua un sourcil attendant une réponse de ma part.

 **-Rien** mentis-je alors qu'il me tendit une bière, je pris tout de suite une gorgée.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil vers la piste de danse avant de me repositionner à ma place initiale. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà que Bella est allée aux soi-disant _"toilette"_ et personne ne s'est aperçu de sa longue absence.

Emmett me sortie de mes pensées en me tapant l'épaule :

 **-Eh ! Regarde qui vient d'arriver ?** Questionne celui-ci en montrant Tanya d'un signe de tête, elle est assise au bar en compagnie d'autres filles.

 **-Fais Attention, tu baves !** Lança Bella avec un sourire en coin avant de se réinstaller à sa place de tout à l'heure, elle avait apparemment retrouvé sa langue ? Je l'observe en fronçant des sourcils.

 **-Cela faisait un moment que tu étais parti aux toilettes** déclarais-je en arquant un sourcil. Elle me regarde les yeux mi-clos.

 **-Il fallait que je me repoudre le nez...** Lâche la brune en haussant des sourcils. Je n'en demande pas plus, je continue à observer Tanya de loin, J'hésite à aller la voir ou non ?

 **-Je vais aller voir !** Déclarais-je subitement à voix haute, je pris une gorgée de ma bière pour me donner plus de courage avant de me lever de mon siège.

 **-Mauvaise idée** chantonna presque Bella. Je pose mon regard sur cette dernière pensant qu'elle se foutait de moi, mais je vis qu'elle arborait un visage sérieux.

 **-Pourquoi ?** Il semblerait que tout à coup, elle souhaite m'aider ? Elle me fit signe de me rasseoir, je m'exécute lentement.

 **-Tanya et ses amies jouent à un petit jeu** répondit cette dernière de façon énigmatique. Je fronce les sourcils, elle montre discrètement du doigt les amies de Tanya et poursuivit. **"Elles possèdent toutes dans leurs mains des pailles de couleurs rouges".**

 **-Et alors ?** Dis-je avec impatience, je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir et son côté énigmatique commencer à m'agacer. C'est alors que son amie Alice intervint dans la conversation :

 **-Elles jouent à celle qui réussira à se faire offrir le plus de verres possible et elles le prouvent grâce aux pailles !** Expliqua la brunette en haussant des sourcils.

 **-D'accord** dis-je lentement en hochant la tête. **"Et en quoi cela me concerne ?"** Questionnais-je en regardant les deux brunes devant moi, Bella leva ses yeux vers le ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

 **-Si tu vas la voir, elle te séduira afin que tu lui offres un verre et tu ne seras qu'une paille de plus parmi les autres** éclaircie Bella en forçant un sourire.

J'hoche la tête. En une seule phrase Bella avait réussi à faire retomber toute ma détermination à aller la voir. Je ne souhaite pas être un homme paille de plus.

 **-Donc je ne vais pas la voir ?** Demandais-je perdu plus trop sûr de ce que je dois faire. Le fait de le demander à Bella ne m'enchante pas, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui drague pour la première fois.

 **-Si, mais tu vas faire ce que je te dis...** M'indique cette dernière en s'avançant au bout de son siège. Elle m'expliqua comment je devais l'aborder, comment je devais m'y prendre et de ne surtout pas agir comme les hommes qu'elle séduit habituellement. **"Par contre, il y a un problème..."** Confiât Bella en grimaçant.

 **-Lequel ?** Demandais-je intéressé en m'avançant un peu plus au bout de mon siège, Bella regarde Alice puis pose son regard sur moi d'un air sérieux.

 **-Tanya aime...** Bella s'arrêta un moment, le suspense qu'elle faisait devenait pesant. **"Elle aime les beaux garçons !"** Continua celle-ci avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ?** Questionnais-je le sourire aux lèvres avec un regard provocateur, elle roula des yeux.

 **-On fera avec ce qu'on a...** Déclara Bella en haussant des épaules.

 _Mais bien sûr comme si elle ne me trouvait pas désirable..._

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de me préparer à discuter avec Tanya, je partis en direction du bar. J'attends que le barman vienne vers moi pour prendre ma commande. Je jetais quelques coups d'œil vers la table où se trouver mon groupe d'amis. Bella m'observe pour voir si les choses se passer bien, puis elle me fit signe de me retourner.

 **-Salut** entendis-je une voix féminine dos à moi, je me retourne vers elle : Tanya. Je l'avais vu la plupart du temps de loin et elle était superbe, mais de plus près, elle était encore plus magnifique, ses yeux verts me fixent avec intensités.

 **-Salut** répondis-je à mon tour d'un air détaché en arborant un léger sourire. Je continue à observer les deux barmans faire des pieds et des mains pour servir tout le monde.

 **-C'est un bon club n'est-ce pas ? J'adore y passer mes soirées !** Déclara la jolie blonde essayant d'engager la discussion. J'hoche simplement la tête en souriant. Bella m'avait conseillé de ne pas trop lui donner d'intérêt et de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé. **"La musique est d'enfer !"** Continua Tanya voyant que je n'étais pas très ouvert à la discussion.

 **-Ouais** soufflais-je tout simplement. Je commence à douter des conseils de Bella Est-ce finalement une bonne idée de ne pas la calculer ? Je vais plutôt avoir l'air d'un vrai con puis elle va finir par partir.

 **-J'ai tellement dansé que je meurs de soif !** Raconte Tanya en se ventilant avec sa main. Je lui jette des regards de temps à autre, mais ne la fixe jamais trop longtemps.

Un des barmans fini par enfin prendre ma commande.

 **-Tu ne voudrais pas m'offrir un verre ?** Demande cette dernière en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

À ce moment précis, oui, j'avais très envie de lui offrir un verre, mais c'est impossible. Le barman posa mes deux bières sur le comptoir. Je la regarde brièvement puis je fis une deuxième commande à l'oreille auprès du serveur.

 **-Tiens, je pense que cela fera l'affaire !** Lui dis-je en lui tendant une paille rouge avant de partir, la laissant accoudé au bar. J'espère que l'idée de Bella n'était pas une affreuse blague de sa part pour se venger de la facture, je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance et pourtant, j'exécute ses conseils.

Je me tourne vers Tanya pour voir sa tête. L'a-t-elle mal pris ? Elle me fixe la bouche à demie ouverte. Je continue de la regarder en marchant à reculons, elle leva la paille rouge et me remercia en souriant.

J'arrive à ma table tout sourire avec ma bière et une autre que je destinais à Bella, mais lorsque j'arrivais à la table, elle ne s'y trouvait plus.

 **-Alors Dom Juan ça a fonctionné ?** Questionna Alice avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Ouais, mais où est passée Bella ?** Questionnais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

Jasper répondit à la place d'Alice :

 **-Elle vient juste de partir** rétorqua ce dernier en montrant la sortie du doigt. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, je courus vers la sortie du club.

Je me retrouve sur le parking du club, je déambule entre les voitures à la recherche d'une Mustang accompagné d'une jeune brune. Je ne mis pas bien longtemps à la trouver, je la vis Bella essayé d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

 **-Bella ?** Déclarais-je alors qu'elle se tenait dos à moi, elle sursauta avant de se retourner. **"Je t'ai fait peur ?"** Demandais-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Absolument pas !** Dit-elle toujours sur la défensive. Mais bien sûr ! **"Que fais-tu là ?"** Questionna la brune, honnêtement, j'ignorais ce que je foutais ici devant elle.

 **-Heu...** Je reste un moment à bégayer sans trouver mes mots.

 **-Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu es venu me remercier parce que mon plan à marcher** devinait-elle en me pointant du doigt avec ses clés. Je restais un long moment sans rien dire. **"Lance-toi, j'attends !** "

 **-Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas ?** Questionnais-je curieux de ce soudain changement d'avis.

 **-Je m'attendais à des remerciements, je suis déçue** ! Dit-elle sans répondre à ma demande. Elle continua de tirer sur sa portière mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas, elle tira encore plusieurs fois dessus.

 **-Je pensais que Tanya était ton amie et que tu ne voulais pas m'aider pour la protéger où un truc du genre** racontais-je en fronçant des sourcils. Elle arrêta tout de suite de tirer sur sa portière, puis se positionna face à moi.

 **-Qu'une chose soit bien claire entre toi et moi, Tanya n'est et ne sera en aucun cas une de mes amies** expliqua cette dernière agacer que j'ai pu penser qu'elles étaient amies.

 **-Pourtant au garage...**

 **-Je ne l'ai jamais dit, c'est toi qui as tiré des conclusions, je suis juste restée silencieuse** avoua cette dernière alors qu'elle essayait encore d'ouvrir sa portière, je comprends déjà un peu mieux la situation.

 **-D'accord et bien merci !** La remerciais-je avec un sourire sincère, elle marmonna quelque chose, j'ai cru discerner un _"de rien"_ mais je n'en étais pas trop sûr. Elle continua d'ouvrir sa voiture comme une folle. **"Laisse-moi faire"** déclarais-je en la poussant doucement.

 **-Tu crois que parce que tu es un homme, tu vas-y arriver ?** Dit-elle les bras croiser contre sa poitrine. J'exerce une pression contre la portière avant de l'ouvrir délicatement, je posais mes bras sur le dessus de la portière et lui fis signe de monter dans son carrosse. **"Cela ne veut rien dire !"** Marmonnait-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

 **-Bien sûr !** Soupirais-je ironiquement avant de fermer la portière sur elle. Elle abaissa sa vitre, je me penche vers celle-ci. **"Autre chose ?"**

 **-Ne crois pas que mon aide pour que tu puisses te mettre avec Tanya soit complètement désintéressée** m'expliqua-t-elle sérieusement. Nous y voilà !

 **-C'est-à-dire ?** Questionnais-je en fronçant des sourcils. Elle sortit la facture que je lui avais donné précédemment de sa poche.

 **-Je veux bien t'aider à condition que je ne paye pas pour ta voiture, enfin si ta demande est toujours d'actualité ?** Déclara la brune avec un énorme sourire. Je saisis la facture.

 **-Donc, j'aurai la liste ?** Questionnais-je avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

 **-Ouais !** Déclara cette dernière en haussant des sourcils avant d'actionner le moteur.

 **\- On se dit demain chez** _ **Carmen's**_ **?** Questionnais-je le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit un signe positif de la tête avant d'actionner la marche arrière et de me laisser seule sur le parking du club.

À ce moment, précis j'étais prêt à danser de joie tellement j'étais heureux, car demain, je serai l'unique détenteur de la liste de Tanya !

* * *

 _ **Salut, donc voici le Chapitre 4 de Mustang, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)**_

 _ **Comme vous avez pu le voir, Bella à enfin accepter d'aider Edward à séduire Tanya mais comme à son habitude elle ne fait pas ça pour rien...**_


End file.
